Holy Bat
by starseeker339
Summary: The Holy Bat guild is a guild for redemption and hope. It is not a very well known guild, due to it's desolate location. This is a story of five friends and their journey to make this guild one of the strongest and well known in Fiore. (Discontinued due to lack of Inspiration. Sorry for those who submitted an OC)
1. Prolouge

**First things first, I don't own Fairy Tail, obviously.**

* * *

 _There is legal guild, somewhere in Fiore, near the not very well known forest village of Lingo. Here, it house many different and dangerous types of people. It house former convicts, those who want a new start and those who experience much trauma in their lives. In this guild, those people are given a second change, hope, and redemption... The guild itself accepts anyone, however most are chosen using a process called a "Signing", where the guild mark symbol somehow makes their way into their life in a form of a dream. Using archive magic, the mark implants the location of the guild in their brains where they are able to find it._

 _What is this guild? You may ask, well is one and only the guild of the..._

 _Holy Bats_

* * *

 _Our story begins in X787, where a young wizard learns of her destiny one night._

She was running. Evil figures lurk around her, trying to turn her into one of them. A mass of red, horned, winged demons fly around her chuckling. Two hooded figures show up in her dreams. She recognize them immediately. Her parents. This isn't the first time she had this dream. For the past year she's been dreaming this same nightmare, over and over again. She knew what was going to happen next, she braced herself. The figures lifted their hoods down and as soon as she saw their faces her legs turned into jelly. They looked exactly the same when they had died. She fell to her knees as her mother spoke. "Why didn't you save us."

Her father spoke next, "You could have saved us. But you refused."

"Why," Her mother started to sob, tears of blood coming out of her eyes. "Why didn't you save us."

The girl opened her mouth, "I couldn't if I did I would have gotten myself killed."

"You could have died with us," Her father said. "We would be together but you decided to kill us."

"Please, just leave me alone." Her hands went to her head as she curled up in fetus position and rocked herself. "Isn't one year enough."

"We will never leave you. For as long as you live, we will always be a part of you." Her parents said together. "Forever."

She screamed as she knew what would happen next. A flash of red then all blackness. Then she would wake up. Instead a soft shade of white combined with black came over her. When she looked up a mark was above her. It was a bat with a cross inside it. "Find us." It whispered. A confused look went over her face. How does a sign talk. "Find us and come to us. You must wake up now Ami."

* * *

Ami woke up with a start. Breathing in and out heavily she looked around. She was sleeping in a tree like she was used to. Her hands went to her hips. She breathed a happy sigh as they found her weapons, two twin swords called Gijiang and Moye by its previous owner safety in their place.

The dream was still fresh in her head. The clearest part was the bat though, the bat with the cross inside. "Find us." Its words were still fresh in her head. Suddenly it was as if a map had popped up in her head. It was weird and very interesting at the same time. She had a gut feeling to find it. Jumping down the tree she landed lightly on her feet. Her body began to glow. "Takeover: Angel Soul!" She shouted.

Her body stopped glowing as her new form became visible. She still kept several of her features including her pink hair, emerald green eyes, light skin that was slightly tinted brown, and her tattoo of angel wings on her collarbone. Her clothing has changed. Instead of her normal clothes: a white shirt and a gray vest on top of it, with a black bow-tie on her collar, black skirt and black flats she was wearing a long white robe and a pair of simple brown sandals. Two large feathered wings sported form her back. Her two swords laid faithfully in their sheaths around her hips. She spread her wings and took to the air.

She flew following the map that was still in her brain. She flew to a forest where they were a village. Her first instinct was to fly down there and ask where she was but, she decided not to and kept following the map. After flying for another good minute she reached her destination. From the air, the "destination" was just a cave. Disgruntled she was about to fly away when she saw two dots. A girl, with black hair and blue eyes flew up here being carried by a winged gray cat.

"Hi, I'm Genesis, nice to meet you." The girl said. "This is Eli, my pet cat. He has magic too which allows him to fly. Say hi Eli."

"Hi." The cat said grumpily.

"A," She said hesitantly. Ami would never reveal her real first name to a stranger. She She took the girl's outstretched hand and when they touch she was electrocuted. She nearly fell to the ground before she heard someone yell.

"Light Make: Pillow!" Light caught her in the middle of the air. Genesis and Eli flew down to her, her face red.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know you would fall down." Genesis apologized frantically whilst holding out the lighting lacrama she held in her hand.

"It's alright, Genesis. Besides I'm fine. Who caught me anyways?"

"I did." A rough, yet joking voice filled the air. A man with shaggy dark blue hair and stubs of hair surrounding his mouth smiled at her. "My name's Darrel. You?"

"A." She took his hand as he helped her to her feet.

"Well A, how did you find the Holy Bat guild."

"I don't know- wait did you say Holy Bat guild?"

"Yeah, this is a magic guild called the Holy Bat. How did you find this insignificant guild?"

"I don't know." She said, "I was just sleeping and this figure it looked like a bat and a cross showed up in my sleep."

The man smiled "Did it look like this?" He pushed up his sleeve revealing the green bat and cross figure on his shoulder.

"Yeah, it did. Why is it on your arm though?"

"It's our guild mark. You've been Signed."

"What do you mean I've been Signed?"

"It means you've been chosen to be the new member in this guild." A warm voice said to her. A man with spikey black hair, purple eyes, and wearing a suit walked up to her. "My name is Fenton Prior, I am the guildmaster of this guild. You must be A."

"I-I am. How did you know?"

He smiled, "My secondary magic, Memory See. It allows me to see a person's memory, therefore their past. I saw into your past. You were searching for redemption for a year weren't you?"

"I was, how did you put your guild mark in my dreams and gave me the location to this guild without even giving me paper directions."

"It's fairly simple." He waved his hand and a few magical flat-screens appeared on the air. "My primary magic is Archive it allows me to transfer data from my magic into your head. That's how I sent you directions into this guild and sent the symbol into your dream, A. That's not your real name is it Ami?"

She froze at the sound of her full first name. Darrel looked at her confused. "Ami? I though your name was A?"

She thawed out and sighed, "That's just my nickname, a preferred name. My real name is Ami Fuuki."

"You're the child of Daiki and Cho Fuuki?" Genesis asked. "The famous dark wizards from the Twilight Raven's guild?" She gasped. "You're the Shadow Angel! Beautiful as an angel, like your magic, yet silent and dangerous as a shadow."

"I am her. So what, you're going to turn me into the Magic Council or something like that."

"I don't think they can do that." Fenton spoke up. "You see, I got approval from the head of the magic council himself. I foretold him of your coming and how you were merely just influenced by the evils of your parents to do what they said. He agreed to relieve you of your crimes."

"That's great!" She yelled.

"Under two conditions."

"Oh."

"The first one is that, you must never commit a crime again."

"Done."

"The second is that you must join the guild of the Holy Bats."

She was more hesitant on that. "I don't really want to join a guild though."

"I'm afraid that you must or they will punish you for your crimes." He said sadly. "The punishment is death. I don't want for you to die." Silence filled the air.

"Fine." Ami snapped gritting her teeth. "How do I get in?"

"You just did Ami. Welcome to the guild." Fenton said smiling.

* * *

 **This is my first Fairy Tail fanfiction. As the name implies this is a SYOC story. The application is on my profile, and you MUST send me the application by PM ONLY. I am accepting about twenty or so members since this is a small guild. The rules are also on my profile. Also, this and the next four chapters are is more of an introduction chapers, introducing the main characters. Very few OCs will pop up, on the next four chapters. The main story will take place in X791, around the times of the Grand Magic Games. That's when OCs will start coming in by floods. Also, your OC may either be a major or minor character. It depends on how they fit in the story, but every OC will have their part in here. Final thing, the guild mark's appearance is the cover of this story.**


	2. New Friends

**I have accepted quite a few OCs, not up to twenty yet though. So keep sending them in!**

Ami smiled at joining this guild and shifted back to her normal form.A girl with purple hair and purple eyes walked up to Ami, "Hi, my name is May Grant. You must be Ami." She said to her.

"Yeah I am." Ami said scratching her head."I preferred to be called A though."

"Alright then," She smiled warmly. "A, I'm going to give you your guild mark." She smiled as she grabbed Ami's hand. She tensed up but then relaxed. She pulled her into the guild, which was a cave house. The outside didn't really get her attention, it looked like a cave with the Holy Bat emblem on a banner but inside was beautiful. It had a large yet cozy exterior with many light lacrimas lighting up the building. There were several hallways leading to various location. A bar and restaurant was on the right side of the room where many of the members sat and ate. The left had a giant bulletin board where the jobs were. The atmosphere was very lively and cheerful. Most of the members were laughing and didn't even notice Ami walking by. There weren't many but enough to supply the entire guild. May made her sit down at a chair and made her wait until she came back with a stamp. "Where do you want it."

"Put it here." Genesis said to Ami, she lifted up her skirt to reveal the guild mark on her thigh. "We can be twins." She exclaimed.

Ami laughed, "Alright. I guess over here than." May placed the stamp on her leg and then removed it a few seconds later, revealing the dark blue stamp of the Holy Bats. Ami examined the guild mark and laugh. It looks great on me." She sat back down on the chair. "Thank's May."

"Your welcome. Do you want to eat something?"

"Um, I don't know." Ami said. "I don't have any money."

"It's fine. I'll make you my specialty." May said walking away.

"Make it two." Genesis yelled.

"So you know what magic I use, what do you use?" She asked the young girl.

"I'm a Water Dragon Slayer." Genesis says.

"That's so cool. Back at my old guild we had a Dragon Slayer as well, a ice dragon slayer. She was my best friend until..." Her mood made it clear what happened..

Genesis put her hand on Ami's shoulder. She flinched, scared that Genesis had a thunder lacrima in her hand but she felt nothing. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. Why did you join this guild?" She asked the young girl.

"I'm one of those rare member who found this place purely by accident. Eli and I were trying to find my father when we came here."

"Who's your father." Ami asked.

"Aaeon, the Water Dragon. I loved him, but he suddenly just disappeared on me five years ago." Genesis frowned. "Did your friend's dragon disappear five years ago as well?"

Ami looked at her confused, "No, her mother, Ghidderhellia disappeared eleven years ago."

"Oh. Hey, Hannah over here!" Genesis yelled to the girl which was walking around, she had brown hair with a few green strands, yellow/hazel eyes and has vine patterns on her wrists and ankles. A pink cat wearing a red bow on her head was flying around the girl.

"Hey, Genny." Hannah said ruffling her hair.

"Hi Eli." The cat says flying over to Eli.

Eli flinches, "Get away from me Lilith. I'm not falling for your tricks again."

The cat, Lilith giggles. "Oh Eli." She reached out and ruffed Eli's gray fur which made him flinch again.

"So you must be Ami or A, the new member." Hannah said to her, extending her hand to Ami, who took the handshake and nodded. "I'm Hannah Evergreen, I'm the Earth Dragon Slayer."

Ami's eyes lit up, "How many dragon slayers do you have?"

"Two," Genesis answered. "One first generation and one second."

"Wait you implanted your body with a Earth lacrima?" She asked the slayer. She nodded. "Yeah, I'm not as strong as Genesis since she's a first generation but I am quite fairly strong."

"Here you go." May said returning with the special. It was some sort of white thick white soup.

"Thank you May." Genesis said before digging in.

"Oh, hi Hannah, are you looking for something to eat?"

"I'm fine thanks though. Ami are you going to eat?"

"I am." Ami said she took a spoonful of the white stuff and took and experimental taste. Her expression lighted up as she quickly devoured the soup. "This is really good. What's in here?"

"A secret." May said simply. She then chuckled, "It's great to have another Takeover wizard. Since we only have one so far. Oh there she is. Julianna! Over here!" A girl with black upper back length hair with black headband to keep it tied, but the front bangs and the right side bang are left out, navy colored eyes, and a bit large body comes over.

"Hi you must be the new guild member, Ami." She comes over. She acts a bit quiet and shy.

"Yeah I am. Call me A. I heard you're a Takeover wizard. I'm one as well."

Her eyes lit up, " Another Takeover magic user. What Takeover do you use?"

"Angel soul. You?"

"Groetia Takeover." She answers simply. "I need to go take a job now okay?"

"Alright. See you later."

"You too." The girl goes to the job board, takes a job and then leaves.

"Well, today has been interesting hasn't it."

"I agree." Genesis says with her mouth full.

Ami snickers and then takes a sip of her soup in which she immediately spits out. "Ugh, what's wrong with this now."

May doesn't even hesitant, "Most likely one of Genesis' pranks right?"

She laughs, "It was Lilith's idea." She said pointing to the pink cat.

"I'm so sorry." May says, "I'll go make you another dish of the special."

"Before you make another dish." A new voice sounds out. "I'm afraid I have to dish out justice." A man with raven black hair, one crimson eye with the other covered with an eyepatch is standing in the entrance of the guild.

"Ami Fuuki, aka the Shadow Angel. You are under arrest by me, Alucard Date for multiple cases of murder, assault and various other crimes. The penalty is death."

* * *

 **Hannah Everwood** ** **and Lillith** belongs to Koraru Kinomoto**

 **Julianna Mercutioness belongs to Unicorn819**

 **Alucard Date belongs to DeathTheManiac**

 **If you haven't seen your OC here yet don't worry they will be here in the next chapter. I still need more OCs. I will try to update more often when writing this.**


	3. Protection

Ami stared at the man who just threatened to kill him in the eye. She was calm, more calm than most people should be in this situation. She walked up to him, the man named Alucard, raised his katana and then yelled. "Don't come any closer or I shall kill you in a more messy and horrible way than it should." Ami simply just smiled. She walk until her face was just mere inches away from his.

"Fine." She dropped her weapons down to the ground. She then got into a position in which he could easily slice through her head with it.

He nodded emotionless, "I'm surprised that a criminal would give up so easily." He raised his Katana

"Alcard." The guildmaster started to say.

"Don't even bother old geezer. This is the business of the Magic Council and Rune Knights. Interfering with this execution will have you charged with aiding with a wanted criminal, which will also lead to death."

"Go ahead, you win. But what will you learn from winning? " She said.

He then got ready to swing the blade, "Nothing. I already learned everything I needed to learn. All I need now is to win." He brought down the blade and she smirked. A light shone against the blade, as she heard a yell.

"Light Make: Shield!" The man's eyes trailed to the one who made the shield, Darrel.

"You. Why did you stop this execution of a wanted criminal. You will be charged of aiding a criminal."

"Because I am a wanted criminal as well. My name is Darrel Linster. I was a former thief and troublemaker back where I came from. I was pardoned when I came to this guild, the guild of the Holy Bats. Here criminals can get the second chances they need. A, there was pardoned by the members of the Magic Council themselves."

"Hah, I can tell a lie when I see one. No need to defend her with your so called 'criminal' past. You are lying. Ami Fuuki here was not pardoned for anything at all."

"My name isn't Ami Fuuki, the evil shell of the girl I once was, I am A, the shadow Angel."

"Shut up you bitch."

"Actually Darrel there is correct." Fenton busted in. "My name is Fenton Prior, the guildmaster of the Holy Bats. I have a direct contact with one of them members of the council from this communication lacrima. You want to talk to them?" He held up a round orb.

"Give me that." He said. "Alcrad Date reporting for duty sir. -What! But sir, she's a wanted criminal she could be faking to be good while actually helping the dark guilds.- Give me a few good reasons why I shouldn't kill her...-Fine I won't."

He pointed a finger at her, "You are very lucky they pardoned you. But I am going to join this guild to watch over her."

Unlike the time when Ami joined, nobody cheered at this. He just glared at her, got his guildmark, a black bat on his right forearm on the upperside, went to the job board and grabbed a fist full of job requests and left. The guild soon returned to its normal cheerful self

"Darrel," Ami started. "You didn't have to protect me or lie."

"Why you were about to get killed. You would have if I wasn't there to save your ass!"

"I have a spell to keep me save. I was about to use it before you created a shield."

"Oh," Darrel said staring at the ground.

"Also, you didn't have to lie about being a criminal for me."

"No." He said, tears forming in his eyes. "I never lied. I actually used to live the life of crime just like you, although my crimes were just stealing items and money. My parents died when I was five. I was cast out on the streets. I learned from a few kind thieves who taught me how to steal. I lived in the alleyways for six years with them before I learned magic. I was signed in my dreams shortly after and I found my way to this guild where I've been living for the past seven years."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's fine I got my redemption just like you did." He stayed quiet for a few moments before perking up again. "How about we take a job. Have you ever taken one?"

"Does assassination jobs count?"

He frowned. "I guess so, but I'm guessing you never actually took a real light guild job?"

"Nope."

He smiled. "Alright then. Let's go on a job!"

"Ooo! Ooo! Can I come?" Genesis perked up.

"Fine, no pranks this time ok?" Darrel scolded the girl.

"Fine."

"Actually can I come as well." A second voice perked up, May's. "I'm running a bit low on money."

"Sure!"

A new voice popped up as well, but this time it wasn't actually a voice. "I'm back!"

A girl with silky blonde hair that ends up to her waist that is styled into a waterfall braid and round shaped amethyst colored eyes. Next to her a man with unkempt spiky red hair terminating in a long red ponytail and round light green eyes walk in. "Huh, I came back at the same time as Kayley." His eyes land on Ami. "Hey, you're a newbie right. Cause I never seen you before here."

"Yeah, just joined. I'm A."

"Hello A, I'm Matthew." He reaches out to shake her hand when a girl shakes it instead.

"Hi A, I'm Kayley. How are you today?" She said, or rather a voice boomed in her head.

"Telepathy?"

"Yup, I'm a Mental Magic user. I specialize in magic involving the mind. Matthew's a blood magic user. He uses blood. What's your magic?"

"Interesting I guess, I'm a takeover wizard."

"Cool!" She squealed out loud for the first time rather than just projecting it into her head. "Another takeover user, which brings us to two!"

"Ok, nice meeting you Kayley and Matthew. I'm going to take a job right now."

"Alright then. See you around!"

"Ok then." She then looked back at her mission partners. "So what job are we taking?"

Genesis then perked up. "I told Eli to surprise us. He's at the mission board picking one out for us." Right after she finished speaking, Eli came back with a job poster in his paws.

"Ok, this job requires us to go to the town of Mori to help the citizens there. It pays well too, 200,000 J per person." He states. Ami, Darrel and Genesis started nodding in satisfaction but the blood rushed out of May's face. She began to tremble a little but then kept a normal posture. "Alright then, Master we're going to take this job ok?" May said taking the job from Eli.

"Alright then. Have fun." He said.

"Alright then, let's go!" Ami smiled in delight. She felt as if her past was in the past already

* * *

 **Kayley belongs to Cloudsomniac**

 **Matthew belongs to bored kid 48**

 **I still need OCs, I have a few positions left. Also, I know it's summer and I have not been updating much, but if you check my profile you will learn this account is an alt and not my main. In my main profile I just started a story that is my priority to upload. However, I will try to update this at least once every two weeks or so. If I plan to put this story on Hiatus, I will put a notice on this story. Other than than, i still have a few OCs so keep sending them in.**


End file.
